1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, more specifically to a mobile terminal having a function of managing files and folders.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Mobile terminals such as cell phones and personal digital assistants, etc. are becoming necessities in today's modern life, and are being equipped with complex devices that enable various functions.
In general, mobile terminals include wireless Internet connection functions in addition to the conventional telephone function, short message communication functions (e.g., news, SMS, etc.), and directory functions. Moreover, the latest mobile terminals further include digital camera functions, for photographing a desired object or storing video clips, and playing functions for sound files in an MP3 format.
As mobile terminals are thus being equipped with various functions, various forms of data (e.g., sent and received short messages, photo images, video clips, etc.) are generated within the mobile terminal, and also various forms of data (e.g., MP3 source data, game contents, etc.) are required to perform the mobile terminals' functions. Since a variety of data is generated by or required for performing the various functions, mobile terminals generally need a large memory.